Printing devices often render images from data received from computer systems or other types of digital devices. The received data may be provided in a specialized language. For example, the data may comply with a page description language (PDL) that specifies the arrangement of a printed page through commands from the computer system that the printing device carries out. A PDL may describe page elements such as geometrical objects (e.g., lines, arcs, etc.). Furthermore, a PDL may define page elements independent of printer type so that pages are consistently rendered across different types of printers. The printer itself typically processes PDL commands and data to produce the images to be rendered. For example, the printer may process PDL commands for rendering a transparent image.
Unfortunately, a considerable amount of printer processing time and memory may be needed which may tax the printer.